At Half Past Three In The Middle Of The Night
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: George and Lee finally talk about Fred a year after his death. But through their reminiscing, they discover that they both knew him in an intimate way. George/Lee, Lee/Fred, Twincest/PWP/AU.


Post-series. **PWP**/AU. Incest. Twincest. Slash. Enjoy.

* * *

George Weasley was a night owl. For the past few years he had found it hard to sleep in the dark, and after the death of his twin, he discovered that he was unable to sleep much at all. For six months he had decided to abandon the flat he had shared with Fred over their joke shop and return to his family at the Burrow. They had all needed each other's support in one way or another. But they were also all adults and eventually they moved on to their own lives. Bill and Fleur went back to their sea side cottage. Charlie shipped off to Romania only a few weeks after Fred's burial. He had never been the kind of wizard who handled grief publicly, even to his family. Percy had moved back home completely. Whether this was out of guilt for the time he has wasted spent feuding with all of them, or because he was having a problem with the death of his younger brother, George was unsure. Ron still occupied his attic bedroom, but he wasn't home very often. He, Harry, and Hermione had finished their schooling and were now pursuing their future careers. Ginny didn't bother furthering her education. She had been offered a position to play as a backup Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies that December. Even though their mother had protested against it, Ginny moved out on her own and into a small place in the city.

The house was very quiet, for it was half past three in the middle of the night. George crept downstairs from Charlie's old bedroom. He had openly refused to sleep in his and Fred's old room. The redhead paused in the hall, remembering several summer nights when the twins, as teens, had pushed their beds together. When they had to go into hiding they had given up trying to be discreet and slept close to each other every night.

George shook the bad feelings from him, shivering in his paisley pajama bottoms. He walked into the kitchen and put water to boil for tea. Just as he sat down at the old wooden table, the fireplace crackled to life. Lee Jordan's visage appeared in the black coals and yellow embers.

"Just the man I was looking for," he smiled wanly. "Have a moment?"

"For you, yes." George smiled back.

Lee's face vanished. The fireplace roared again in a wave of green flames. The dark young man stepped out of the grate wrapped in a red traveling cloak. It was a bold choice, but that was Lee. He hung it on the coat rack and settled into the chair adjacent from George.

"How the hell are you, mate?" he said after a few seconds of silence.

George grimaced and sprung up to fix them two cups of strong tea. "I'm alive. And you?"

"Barely. The work they have me running down at the office is for the dogs." Lee took the cup he was offered and drank deeply.

"Told you, Ministry work wouldn't suit you. Come and work with me,"

"For you?" Lee cracked a crooked grin.

"I mean it…with me. I need a partner,"

"I thought you were going to ask someone in your family. Maybe Ron?"

George snorted into his tea. "Fat chance. He wouldn't get what we're doing. Besides, he and Harry just told everyone that the Department of Magical Law accepted their applications. They start the Auror training process in summer,"

Lee's deep brown eyes widened. "You're joking? Harry I get, but Ron too?"

The redhead shrugged. "He's not that bad, actually. He just lacks drive. Hermione outta force it into him."

"What date did they decide for their wedding, by the way?"

"Sometime in the fall. They're having trouble finding a place to live."

Lee nodded and the conversation went into a strange standstill. The clock ticked loudly from the hall, reminding the two insomniacs that the rest of the world was able to sleep at night. George rubbed his eyes hard. Lee could see the dark purple rings beneath them, as well as the premature lines etched across his friend's pale freckled forehead. He wanted, more than anything, to talk about Fred. He was the problem in their relationship. Neither man had spoke of their deceased brother and friend since his death more than a year ago. George never brought it up, and Lee felt it was wrong for him to start opening that can of worms himself. But he figured that the best time should be when they were alone, and of course, out of other people's earshot. Lee wanted to confide in George how close he and Fred had been during their Hogwarts years. He was certain Fred had never told his twin.

"George…how have you been? With…well, you know."

The redhead looked up from his empty cup. His eyes were dark, his expression, unreadable.

"As fine as I can be, Lee."

The other wizard sighed. "We never talk about him. About Fred. I need to,"

"I'm sorry for you, then." George sprung up from his seat again. This time he busied his shaking hands by making a sandwich without using magic at all, so it would take time.

"I need to…only you would understand. I know he never told you, but me and Fred…George, we used to…he took my…" Lee bit into his lower lip, suddenly shy and unable to admit the truth.

George spun around from the counter, holding a knife into a jar of mustard. "What are you trying to say?"

"We used to be really close back in school."

George shrugged exasperatedly and raised his ginger eyebrows.

"We fucked, alright?" Lee blurted, his face feeling very hot.

The redhead dropped the jar. It broke into tiny sharp pieces on the wooden floor. The yellow condiment inside splattered all over the legs of a chair. Indeed, Fred had never shared with his twin about the span of a year he had spent involved with their best friend. Anger and envy swallowed George whole as he stared daggers into the man sitting at his kitchen table. Lee gulped hard, rapping his fingers against the grainy wood.

"I- I'm sorry, I am…I didn't mean for it to sound like that…I didn't…you two were so close, and I wanted to feel like that too. I didn't mean to intrude on anything, I swear…"

George did something then that Lee had not expected. He had started to laugh. And he laughed, and laughed. He laughed so hard he had to sit down. Tears slid into the corners of his eyes before he stopped. Lee felt very embarrassed, regretting his decision to ever utter Fred Weasley's name near his remaining twin.

"What's so amusing?" Lee said to his hands. "It isn't funny…"

"Fred and I started fucking each other before fifth year. It stopped for awhile at school, then picked up in the summer. I guess that's why it stopped. He was running off with you behind my back." George spat, then set to cleaning the mess off the floor. "You should leave,"

But Lee didn't go anywhere. He sat frozen, trying to figure out if the only person he ever really cared about had used him or not. He came to the conclusion that whether Fred had loved him, he had loved Fred. So none of that other stuff mattered. But his related, male best friends had been together and Lee had never even noticed. It was shocking, but a lot of strange odds and ends over their school years suddenly made more sense. He had heard them whispering things to each other at night in the dorm, as if they were in the same bed. Odd noises from behind closed doors and bed curtains. The way the twins were able to communicate wordlessly with just their eyes. Now it was Lee who felt envious. He had wanted a part of their special relationship. Now the man he loved was dead, and his brother was going to resent him for the rest of their lives.

"Lee, I told you to get out," George's voice, choked with what sounded like a sob, broke into his thoughts.

Instead of leaving, the dark young man got up and crouched next to the redhead. George was sitting on the floor, his face pressed into his knees. Lee didn't hesitate to wrap his long arms around his best friend in the tightest embrace he could manage. Lee half expected the other wizard to push him away, perhaps even try to curse him, but George just rested his face into his friend's warm neck. He cried silently for several minutes. All of the work George had put into pretending he wasn't a mess, that he didn't miss his twin, came rising to the surface and spilled all over Lee Jordan. Lee held his friend close, his own eyes damp with grief and guilt. His grandmother had whispered into his ear more than a year ago as they were leaving Fred's funeral together, 'Remember that the people who love us, they never really leave us behind'. But Lee did feel left behind, and he knew that no one in the world understood that better than George.

Lee kissed the ginger stubble on the side of the redhead's face. He kissed a few more times beside the man's ear.

"You are allowed to feel bad. I feel awful all the time. You don't have to fucking pretend with me anymore. I won't make you feel lousy about not being happy,"

George pulled his face out of his place in the crook of the other wizard's neck. "How can I be happy ever again? The war with Voldemort was supposed to be over, and Fred and I could have run Wheeze's together without wondering if we'd be blown up every other day," his voice was cracking, "we wanted to open new stores, buy crazy, ridiculous things together. We didn't need anyone else,"

Lee, who had been listening to his friend's every word, felt his heart sink into his stomach. The redhead must have noticed the change in Lee's demeanor and went to correct his mistake.

"But you. We needed you. I need you, still. I'm sorry I'm so fucked up all the time." George hid his red face inside his hands. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

The darker wizard pulled him into his arms again. This time though, the bond was more than friendly or sympathetic. Lee pressed his chest against George's torso, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. The redhead looked up in surprise, any words getting stuck in his larynx. Lee kissed George's face once more, this time closer to his lips.

The clock in the hall struck four times, shattering the heavy feelings mingling between the wizards sitting on the kitchen floor.

"George, I,"

Whatever apology Lee had almost said was stifled by the crushing feeling of George's mouth against his own. The kiss deepened quickly, both men battling for dominance. The redhead surrendered easily, letting Lee pull him up slowly off of the ground. His large hands reached around George's waist and squeezed his rear end hard. George groaned softly into Lee's mouth while pressing his crotch up against his thigh. George had wondered as a youth what it would be like to have sex with Lee. The three of them had started their friendship as first years. They grew up together, knew all of each other's secrets. Except for one, apparently. But now that George knew how amazing it was to be on the receiving end of a snog with Lee, he could understand the temptation Fred had faced. George, and his cock, pondered the insane idea that if only his twin had been more open about his feelings…maybe they could have shared their friend together. Would they have, if he were alive? The redhead imagined his twin with them in the kitchen, perhaps between them with his hands around Lee's waist and George's stiff, trapped erection grinding into his tight ass.

Lee bit down hard into George's soft, freckled neck making the latter moan in pleasure. The darker wizard was also thinking about the missing part to their unexpected tryst. He shoved George down against the table and yanked his pajama bottoms to the floor. His heart began to race as he slid his hands across pale, familiar thighs. Lee's eyes drifted over George's prick, half hard and also much too familiar. He could picture Fred there with them, maybe kissing his twin while Lee sucked his dick. They could take turns fucking George into the kitchen table, making he scream in complete ecstasy for all of the Weasley house to hear. Lee squeezed George's warm thighs in his large hands, tracing a finger up the man's flesh and pressing it against his entrance.

George's cock prickled pleasantly, warm waves of arousal shooting up his spine that was digging painfully back into the wooden table. Lee began kissing the other wizard's chest while sliding his finger slowly into his hole. George hadn't been touched that way in quite some time, so it felt unpleasant at first. He stroked his hands over his friend's dark dreadlocks, feeling them tickle his skin as Lee started wetly kissing the head of his prick. He took George's hard cock slowly into his mouth, sliding it deeper before moving any faster. He had two fingers completely buried into the other man's rear, pressing them deeper than he would usually dare to reach. Lee felt George writhing under him which made his own cock swell in his trousers.

"Lee," George whispered throatily, his hands blinding reaching for his best friend. "Fuck me, please gods just _fuck me_,"

The request made Lee stop his sucking and stretching. He pulled George's dick from his mouth with a soft pop. He removed each of his fingers purposely slowly to drag out a nice teasing moan from the man below him. A satisfied grin took over Lee's mouth. It felt so amazing to be pleasing someone again, and the fact that the someone was George Weasley just made it perfect. Once again both men pictured their friend and brother in the kitchen with them. Lee unzipped his trousers, pressing his hard risen cock up against George's thigh. The redhead sat up from the table, temporarily disorienting his partner, only to lay back across the wood on his stomach. His raised rear spread open before Lee as he lifted his hips, his hand jerking his own cock roughly. The taller, darker wizard felt a hungry, lust filled groan bubble up in his throat, but he repressed it. Fred had never bent over like for him, in fact he had never seen a more intensely gorgeous sight before. Blinding lust took over Lee and he took George from behind, thrusting his cock into the other man's tight, spread entrance. The redhead bit into his own arm to keep quiet, remembering vaguely in the heat of the moment that neither had placed any charms in the kitchen to keep the rest of the house from hearing their activity. However, keeping silent became more and more difficult as Lee began to press faster inside George.

The pair made no noise except the sound of the table against the grain of the floor, in addition to the wonderful sound of their skins up against each other's. Lee's mind flickered through image after image, wondering in the back of his brain if George would be able to see him differently. He pictured them fucking all over his flat, in the bed, over all the kitchen surfaces…Lee's cock was a bit larger than George had been used to, and he came spilling all over the family table while his nails dug into his own flesh. Feeling some of George's cum on his leg, Lee rushed harder, burying his prick deeper into the other man's rear.

"Bloody h-hell, Lee…" George mumbled huskily with desire as the taller man repeatedly entered his hole.

Lee smirked, kissing his lover's back before he came. The heavy breathing between them slowly waned. George hadn't felt so good all year. His heart felt lighter, and his arse hurt like hell. Lee gently pulled out of him while pulling him up off the table. He turned the redhead around and began to kiss him hard on the mouth. George kissed back, still feeling weak from their table encounter. Lee held him up in his strong arms, letting George's head rest on his chest. They stood there for a long moment, naked and quiet.

"I-,"

"I know, George. Me too. I miss him too." Lee squeezed him tighter.

George fell silent, making sure his voice wouldn't break. "Sleep with me. Okay? You can nip out after they all go to work."

Lee grinned. "Of course…you didn't think I'd bang you and leave you here alone, did you?"

The redhead felt himself smile too. "I hope you never do,"

"So…you'd want to do that again…with me?"

"I think a part of me always wanted to. Fred just got there first,"

Lee's face grew warm again, picturing the missing twin with them, just as naked, his head maybe resting against Lee's back.

"Let's go to bed."

The two began to collect their clothes, which were scattered all over the kitchen. At the same time in the hallway, on the staircase, a red-faced Percy was scrambling in a silent panic to pull his damp pajama bottoms back up his shaking legs.

_- End._


End file.
